


we love without reason

by illicitaffair



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Who's surprised?, also absolutely nothing in this fic is accurate, annoying theatre nerd!casey, enjoy xx, hint no one, i did zero research!, i listened to reputation while writing this and it shows, lowkey depicts the pressures that come with being famous, more of ali incorporating tswift references into fics, nhl player!derek, no angst here friends!, they don't kiss in this it's very sad, they're enemies for like 0.3 seconds, they're famous and rich, this fic is a love letter, to relationships that make you feel safe, tweets and texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illicitaffair/pseuds/illicitaffair
Summary: Derek narrows his eyes while George and Nora exchange wary glances. Casey takes a sip of her champagne and smiles at Derek, lifting her glass slightly as she swallows.Let the games begin.alternatively; being a celebrity isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.
Relationships: Casey McDonald & Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Nora McDonald/George Venturi, minor - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	we love without reason

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part two of ali writing soft fics in the middle of the night to distract herself from responsibilities! i tried some new things with this fic and really enjoyed writing it. please let me know what you think!
> 
> title from dancing with our hands tied because i am physically incapable of writing something and not associating it with taylor songs. 
> 
> also this fic is highkey inspired by the cheesy, 00s teen novel 'my life starring mum' by chloe rayban. (the couple in that novel were my derek/casey before i ever watched life with derek - same dynamic and everything. and yes the couple are (eventual) step siblings. the similarities are astounding)
> 
> i haven't read this in full yet so please excuse any mistakes!

**_McDONALD’S AND VENTURI’S: BRADY BUNCH LEVEL BLISS OR KARDASHIAN LEVEL DRAMA?_ **

**_Article By:_ **

Emily Davis 

Deprived of domestic celebrity relationship content ever since Megan and Harry tied the knot last May? Us too. Although it seems Hollywood’s queen of romantic comedies Nora McDonald and rock legend George Venturi are headed in the same direction! The pair were spotted hand in hand enjoying the warm Toronto sun this Thursday along with Venturi’s youngest - everybody’s favourite teenage fashion mogul - Marti. This is the third time the pair have been spotted by paparazzi together this week  _ alone _ , and us at the  _ Tellatale  _ offices have begun to suspect that wedding bells may be on the horizon for McDonald and Venturi. 

Ever since meeting at the Met Gala a year ago the pair have been photographed numerous times in varying locations - who could forget that adorable photo on top of the Eiffel tower last summer? - but George and Nora have always claimed to be “just friends.” We understand their hesitancy, of course (I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that Venturi just emerged from a particularly messy split with ex Abby Coltrane, and McDonald is a divorcee  _ thrice  _ over), but we think it’s time for them to stop denying fate and finally become public. 

Of course, it’s not always that simple. Both Nora and George come with children from previous marriages who will no doubt be influencing factors in the power couple’s to become official. On team Venturi we have model Marti (15), our favourite Instagram food guru Edwin (19) and NHL star defenseman Derek (23). The trio - who grew up in the spotlight of their father’s epic comeback to the rock and roll scene - stay in close contact with one another, regularly blessing our instagram feed with wholesome selfies and devious pranks. Team McDonald is far more private: there’s not much we know about Nora’s youngest apart from her killer music taste - thank you Spotify! - but Lizzie (19), has recently announced her acceptance to Yale, where she will undertake a double major in Agricultural Sciences and Environmental Law. Nora’s firstborn, Casey (22), is the final player, who intends to make her return to Broadway after her impending graduation from NYU in a matter of weeks. 

Now I’m no mathematician, but something tells me that attempting to add two families as famous and as close knitted as the McDonalds and the Venturi’s together is going to be nothing short of a disaster. Especially when you factor in the fact that both Nora and George’s eldest - Casey and Derek, respectively- have a history of their own. 

The two met at the same Met Gala as their parents, however that is where the similarities end. Sources have told  _ Tellatale  _ that the two instantly clashed, sparking a disagreement that lasted the whole night. 

“The two spent the whole night at each other’s throat,” says a Met Gala attendee who wishes to remain anonymous. “It got to the point where they would seek each other out just to continue arguing. You could tell that Derek was itching for a fight and that Casey would not leave without asserting her point of view.” 

And as for the subject of said argument? We wish we could know for sure, but after some digging through both Casey and Derek’s Twitter accounts we think we might have some ideas.

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

I can’t believe the nerve of some people! Imagine thinking that Broadway is just for those who aren’t “talented” enough to make it into film! As if performing and being onstage isn’t one of the oldest ways to express art…... Too many hits to the head maybe?

_ 5th May 2019 3:06am _

_ 14k retweets and 105k likes _

Ouch! The Tweet comes exactly an hour after the Met Gala closed its doors for another year and a week after Derek’s highly criticised ‘check,’ (for all you hockey newbies out there, it’s essentially when a player deliberately attacks another) where he received a particularly nasty blow to the head. Never been known for his placating personality, Venturi clapped back with the following indirect that afternoon. 

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri

lol...imagine thinking that your job is the greatest contribution to society since fkn sliced bread or smth & thinking it’s okay to bash the sports industry, despite it making up $91b in revenue worldwide #cantrelate (and fyi, broadway only makes up $1.3b total. do with that what you will)

_ 5th May 2019 2:57pm _

_ 26k retweets and 210k likes _

That is all the interactions between the pair - they aren’t even following each other on Instagram! The blasphemy - but we think it’s safe to say that the two of them won’t be happy about their parents' new relationship. 

So despite Nora and George’s idyllic relationship, which seems to be bubbling along nicely, us at the  _ Tellatale  _ offices aren’t optimistic for a peaceful merging between the two families. 

Here’s hoping we’re wrong!

_ You can read our latest Celebrity and Gossip articles  _ _ here _ _ or read our latest Sports updates  _ _ here _ _. _

  
  


* * *

“I want you to be nice,” Nora warns. 

Casey smooths out the pleats of her skirt. It’s a Stella McCartney, black and white plaid. The design reminds Casey of her old private High School uniform, which is strangely comforting. “I’m always nice, Mom,” she replies. 

Nora scoffs. “Lizzie is nice. You’re calculating.” 

“Gee, thanks Mom. Just what every girl wants to hear!” 

“You know what I mean, Casey.” Nora sighs. “I just want this dinner to go well. George and I want to make sure everyone is okay with us marrying before we announce our relationship to the press. And quite frankly, I think it’s a little weird that you and Derek haven’t met yet.” 

Casey rolls her eyes. “We saw each other at the Met Gala, remember? I don’t think I have to remind you about how well  _ that  _ went.” 

“That was a year ago Casey! And I’m sure you too will work it out at dinner tonight.”

“I sincerely doubt it,” Casey mutters under her breath. 

Dinner starts off reasonably well. They’re at Nora’s townhouse in Toronto - Casey flew up from New York two days ago - and the atmosphere is nice. Casey likes George - he’s funny, charming and adores her mother. He can talk music with Casey, unlike her mother, and despite being a member of the rock and roll hall of fame George knows a surprising amount of  _ Wicked  _ musical numbers. 

Derek is - well he’s pretty much the exact same as Casey remembers him from the Gala, honestly. He’s still tall, much taller than her, still has the same arrogant smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. There’s bruises all along his right forearm - hazard of being a hockey player, she supposes - and Casey takes pleasure in the fact that they look bad enough to inflict pain. 

She ignores him throughout dinner, because she doesn’t trust herself to  _ be nice _ , but swiftly kicks him under the table with her right foot when he makes a particularly rude comment about the food. Casey knows that it's childish - and honestly, a little weird. She’s only met the guy  _ twice _ \- but Derek retaliates quickly. 

“So Casey,” he says, flicking his eyes leisurely over her body. “When’s your High School grad?” 

“It’s my  _ College  _ graduation, actually,” comes Casey’s reply. She  _ likes  _ this skirt, goddamnit. It makes her feel confident and cute. “I guess you would understand if you, you know, actually  _ went  _ to University.” 

Derek narrows his eyes while George and Nora exchange wary glances. Casey takes a sip of her champagne and smiles at Derek, lifting her glass slightly as she swallows. 

_ Let the games begin. _

* * *

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri

my dad made me listen to the wicked soundtrack on our drive home today...someone pls send help

_ 6th July 2020 11:39pm _

_ 2,096 retweets and 56k likes _

replying to @derekventuri:

**marty i’m scared**

@hoeforcherrys

coming home from where? a certain actress’ toronto townhouse perhaps?👀

_ 6th July 2020 11:42pm  _

_ 0 retweets and 10 likes _

replying to @derekventuri:

**no 1 venturi stan**

@mapleleafslover65

you excited to be playing more minutes in the upcoming season? im so ready for the maple leafs to kick ass and win the stanley cup this season!!

_ 6th July 2020 11:50pm _

_ 26 retweets and 1,500 likes _

_ [ liked by @derekventuri ]  _

replying to @derekventuri:

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

Only people without taste don’t like Wicked. Wonder where that leaves you…

_ 7th July 2020 9:20am  _

_ 13k retweets and 46k likes  _

  
  
  


* * *

Casey googles him. 

She’s not proud of it. Casey waits until she’s back in the privacy of her New York apartment and does it in incognito mode - God forbid an ad for the Maple Leafs come on her Instagram feed or something. It makes sense, she rationalizes. Casey barely knows anything about Derek, apart from his profession and the fact that he’s an absolute  _ dick _ . Both Nora and George have made it clear that  _ this is it Casey, we’re in it for the long run, _ so she supposes that she might as well find out what exactly Derek’s deal is. 

An hour later, Casey has a list of everything she knows about Derek Venturi. 

  1. He’s exactly six months older than her. 
  2. He doesn’t regret giving up University to be drafted into the NHL.
  3. Cosmopolitan magazine placed Derek at number 6 of _20 Hottest 20-somethings_ last year.
  4. Cheese pizza is his favourite food. 
  5. A tattoo of an X can be found on Derek’s back, although no one knows what it means. 
  6. He’s a vocal supporter of various LGBT+ and children’s charities. 
  7. In the off season his younger sister Marti stays with him in his apartment in Toronto. 
  8. ~~He looks incredibly good without a shirt on.~~



8\. There are  _ at least  _ four separate articles which mention Derek’s “biting and sarcastic, though at times witty,” attitude.

The facts aren’t exactly  _ helpful _ , nor are they going to be of any actual use but by the time Casey exits incognito mode she feels a little more prepared at what exactly she is getting herself into. 

  
  
  


**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

Couldn’t help but notice that the NHL used a song from Hamilton in one of their promotional videos…

_ 23rd July 2020 4:36pm  _

_ 19k retweets and 78k likes _

replying to @thecaseymcd:

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri

just @ me next time will you? getting your theatre fans to do it for you is just pathetic

_ 23rd July 2020 5:10pm  _

_ 45k retweets and 100k likes _

replying to @derekventuri:

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

If you insist. 

_ 23rd July 2020 5:12pm  _

_ 10k retweets and 94k likes  _

* * *

The transition from a family of three to a family of seven is weird. Nora and George announce their relationship to the press, however they keep their marriage a secret. That was the goal from the beginning: always be one step ahead. 

It’s a small ceremony.  _ Very  _ small. It’s just Nora, George and their kids in a courtroom. It shouldn’t be romantic - it should feel clinical, rushed, secret. Instead it’s incredibly romantic. There’s no press, no interviews, no shouting for the McDonalds to  _ look over here! _ and no questions if the Venturi’s  _ are worried their father will relapse?  _

As George and Nora say their vows Casey sighs with content, gripping the bouquet of red roses tighter in her hands. 

She looks over to her left and finds Derek looking at her. He mouths the word  _ sap  _ and Casey pushes him slightly, the silk of her custom made Vera Wang brushing the material of his jeans. 

_ You may now kiss the bride.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


@thecaseymcd is now following @derekventuri! 

* * *

They sit side by side on the porch facing the backyard. George is grilling something on the barbecue with Lizzie while Edwin, Marti and Nora are playing Monopoly on the outside table. It’s mid-August and Casey realises, maybe for the first time, that her family is complete now. 

Derek pokes her ribcage and Casey winces.

“What the hell was that for?”

He shrugs. “Felt like it.” 

“Asshole.” 

“Princess.”

Casey narrows her eyes. “I didn’t  _ invite  _ you to sit here, you know.” 

“Ah, but then you would be deprived of my delightful company, and that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” 

“It really,  _ really _ wouldn’t.” 

“Aww, admit it Casey, you need me in your life.” 

She scoffs. “You’re delusional, Derek. What could I possibly need you for?”

Derek takes a sip of his beer and offers it to Casey. She takes a swig, instantly regretting it - she’s a wine person - and makes a face. He laughs and takes the bottle back. “You need a brother to keep you on your toes. Edwin’s too soft. All he can do is make desserts.” 

“As opposed to what? Hitting a puck with a stick?” she replies. 

“Hey,” Derek exclaims, “hitting a puck with a stick on  _ ice  _ is incredibly hard.” 

Casey closes her eyes. “I’ll bet.” 

It’s quiet for a while - the only sound coming from the shouts of Marti whenever she passes  _ Go!  _ and collects $200. 

“ _ Step _ ,” Casey says softly, breaking the silence between them. Her eyes are still closed.

“What?” 

“ _ Step- _ brother.” 

Casey opens her eyes to find Derek regarding her carefully. 

“You think it matters?” he says.

She holds his gaze. “Yeah, I think it does.” 

Derek nods and finishes his beer. He glances back at her and opens his mouth before quickly closing it again, instead choosing to hurl himself up off the porch. “I’ll be inside,” he says.

He sits next to her at dinner, nudging her right foot with his left every time she laughs at something he says. 

~~ It’s nice.  ~~

It’s weird. 

  
  
  


**marti v**

@cherryqueenmarti

edwin and i just made a bet about a certain someone’s love life and not to be dramatic but i’m going to win

_ 29th August 2020 9:09pm  _

_ 19k retweets and 74k likes _

replying to @cherryqueenmarti:

**Edwin**

@guywholikesfood

Haha good one Marti...misleading your followers into thinking you’re going to win when in fact it’s going to be ME. Really funny. 

_ 29th August 2020 9:30pm  _

_ 13k retweets and 43k likes _

replying to @cherryqueenmarti:

**tess**

@taylorsarianaluv32

can’t wait for you to update your tiktok account! your outfits are always so inspiring!

_ 29th August 2020 9:20pm  _

_ 27 retweets and 900 likes  _

_ [ liked and retweeted by @cherryqueenmarti ]  _

replying to @cherryqueenmarti and @guywholikesfood: 

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri 

i s2g smarti and ed if you guys are betting on my love life again i will ban you from every leafs game this season. u know i’d do it 

_ 30th September 2020 10:00am _

_ 20k retweets and 63k likes _

replying to @cherryqueenmarti, @guywholikesfood and @derekventuri: 

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

Do it. I wonder if Marti will cry like she does when she loses in Monopoly :0 

_ 30th September 2020 10:05am  _

_ 21k retweets and 100k likes  _

replying to @cherryqueenmarti, @guywholikesfood and @thecaseymcd:

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri 

probably. she also cries while watching the princess and the frog fyi

_ 30th September 2020 10:42am  _

_ 45k retweets and 174k likes  _

* * *

Casey goes to the first game of the season. She doesn’t tell Derek and she hides in the back wearing sunglasses and a Leafs snapback cap that she buys at the merch stand. It has his number, 19, embossed in white at the front and  _ Venturi  _ stamped across the back in a small, capital font. Casey winces as she places it on top of her curls. 

She gets weird looks from the couple seated next to her (she’s in the nosebleeds - there’s a lot of empty seats) but she ignores them with ease. 

It takes a while to get the hang of what’s going on. Hockey was never a sport Casey cared about, before. 

But she wants to, now. 

Care. 

Casey spots Derek (or rather she spots the number 19. With the padding and the distance all the players look the same) and keeps her eyes on him whenever he’s on the ice. It’s easier than trying to follow the puck which slides around the ice at a furious speed. He gets a few assists and the second goal for the Leafs and Casey jumps up to cheer alongside other Leafs fans. 

Leafs win 3-1.

They show the highlights of the game for an hour after the final siren, so Casey puts her feet up on the empty seat in front of her and scrolls through Twitter. 

  
  
  


**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

You know, Hockey actually isn’t that bad. 

_ 4th October 2020 4:06pm  _

_ 74k retweets and 125k likes  _

* * *

**Me:** Good game I guess. I still don’t understand the point of  _ purposely  _ shoving someone while wearing knives on your feet, but you do you. 

**king derek:** you were watching??? 

**Me:** I’m here, at the stadium. Had some time to kill, wanted to see what the fuss was about. 

**king derek:** casey mcdonald at a  _ hockey game?? _ now that i have got to see

**king derek:** give me twenty minutes

**Me:** Don’t you have interviews and stuff? I don’t know how hockey works but after shows it’s always like two hours before we can leave lol. 

**king derek:** usually yeah

**king derek:** i’d rather spend time w/ u tho

**Me:** Oh. 

**king derek:** ...is that cool?

**Me:** Yeah. Yeah it is. 

**Me:** I’d like to spend some time with you too. Weirdly

**king derek:** make it 10 minutes ;) 

* * *

  
  


It’s not a date. 

They mess around in the stadium foyer for a bit. Derek takes photos with fans and signs autographs while Casey hangs back and pretends to be contemplating the merch. 

“You know,” Derek says as he slides next to her. “If you ask nicely I can get you a jersey to match your hat.”

Casey pushes him lightly. “Jerk.” 

He laughs and pulls down her cap, knocking her sunglasses askew and pulling her closer. 

It’s not a date. 

They decide to get burgers from Nandos. Derek had driven to the stadium whereas Casey had gotten a Taxi, so they drive around in his car to try and find a spot to eat where the paparazzi can’t find them. 

“The food is getting cold,” Casey says idly. 

Derek taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “We could always go to my apartment.” 

“Sure.” 

Their interactions lack their usual heat and it’s unnerving. Casey feels like whatever is between them could snap at any moment, and she doesn’t like it. 

“Nice plates,” she says once they’re safely inside his apartment. The plate in question is chipped, with the word  _ Nemo  _ printed in blue and green and a picture of Dory. 

“It’s Smarti’s,” Derek says unabashedly. Casey smiles. 

It’s not a date. 

They fight about what to watch on TV. Derek wants hockey, Casey wants the latest Mila Kunis comedy. 

“I thought you wanted to hang out with me?” Casey says, only slightly annoyed. 

Derek’s cheeks redden. “What does that have to do with watching Mila Kunis pretend to be funny?” 

Casey lunges for the remote. “ _ Der-ek! _ Take that back. Mila Kunis is a comical genius!” 

“Yeah, sure, and so is Adam Sandler. At least Mila Kunis is hot.”

“ _ Of course  _ you would only appreciate Mila for her looks. You know, she’s actually such a nice person - I met her while on the set of  _ A Fool’s Day  _ when she had her scenes with Mom. She’s so talen-”

“Holy shit Case, do you  _ ever  _ shut up?” 

There’s a beat of silence before Casey answers. “No?” 

It’s not a date.

Derek pops open a bottle of cheap wine while they’re watching  _ Tangled _ . 

“You’re a NHL star Derek, not to mention the eldest of a rock star. Surely you can afford something better than $12 wine?” 

He winks at her and pours her a glass in a plastic purple coloured tumblr. “You’re twenty-two years of age Casey. Drinking cheap wine out of anything but fancy glasses is basically a right of passage.” 

“Sure Jan,” she replies, keeping her face blank of any emotion. Derek laughs. 

The bottle is empty before the end of the movie. Casey is drunk, and she thinks that Derek is too. It’s not the kind of drunk that she gets at award shows or afterparties: no, this is different. This is messy and sloppy and hazy. Derek pops the cork on another bottle and she cheers, climbing across the couch to meet him. She offers her cup up to him, biting her bottom lip and she leans back against the cushions. 

The wine pours. 

“Your turn to pick,” Casey whispers as the screen turns black. 

Derek looks at her, holding eye contact. “Avengers.” 

“ _ Bastard!”  _ she screams, leaning forward to poke his ribcage. 

Much to her dismay he actually  _ does  _ play  _ Avengers _ , so Casey takes a big gulp of wine to help make it through the abomination that is  _ action  _ movies. It runs down the back of her throat, warm and sticky and sweet. 

Her feet make their way into Derek’s lap. 

“Your feet are cold,” he murmurs, and Casey reaches forward for his hand. She takes it for no other reason than because she  _ wants  _ to. “So are your hands.” 

They fall asleep like that, with Derek’s right hand grazing her ankles and his left intertwined with her fingers. Empty bottles lay on the floor and moonlight streams through the open blinds while the  _ Avengers  _ theme plays in the background. 

  
  


~~ It’s a date.  ~~

It’s not a date. 

* * *

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri

what taylor swift song currently describes your love life i’ll start mine is gorgeous

_ 13th November 2020 7:18pm  _

_ 108k retweets and 254k likes  _

replying to @derekventuri: 

**marti v**

@cherryqueenmarti

@guywholikesfood you feeling scared yet, ed? i am soooo getting that $50

_ 13th November 2020 7:40pm  _

_ 10k retweets and 54k likes  _

replying to @derekventuri and @cherryqueenmarti:

**Edwin**

@guywholikesfood

Goddamnit Derek you couldn’t do this ONE thing for me???

_ 13th November 2020 7:42pm  _

_ 2,043 retweets and 13k likes  _

replying to @derekventuri: 

**sophie**

@vampsstelena 

omg u listen to taylor swift that’s king shit right there fr

_ 13th November 2020 11:11pm  _

_ 45 retweets and 102 likes  _

replying to @derekventuri:

**dair warrior**

@glasszanimalz

who knew hockey players could be this relatable lol. who’s the lucky girl?   
_ 13th November 2020 11:15pm  _

_ 23 retweets and 150 likes _

replying to @derekventuri and @glasszanimalz: 

**hanna**

@hannab666

I bet it’s Kendra Mason! They were at a party together back in May and follow each other on all their socials - it definitely fits the song!

_ 13th November 2020 11:17pm  _

_ 1,098 retweets and 5,457 likes  _

replying to @derekventuri: 

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

????

_ 14th November 2020 9:14am  _

_ 72k retweets and 125k likes  _

* * *

**Me:** Since when are you and Kendra Mason dating??

**king derek:** ???

**king derek:** lol case don’t even  _ know  _ kendra

**king derek:** we met at a party and flirted for a bit but that’s it

**king derek:** i think she has a girlfriend now actually. alex smth?

**Me:** Oh. Okay

**king derek:** why? u jealous? 

**king derek:** because, you know. it’s not like you’ve been getting any action in that department

**Me:** What if I have been? What would you say to that?

**king derek:** i would say good on u princess

**Me:** Don’t call me that.

**king derek:** if the shoe fits…

**Me:** You busy tonight? I’ve not nothing to do but work stuff and I’m procrastinating. 

**Me:** Toronto is so much more quiet than New York. 

**Me:** And I don’t just mean the sounds of the traffic lol. 

**king derek:** ha! casey u don’t even know  _ how  _ to procrastinate

**king derek:** you sure you don’t just wanna hang out with me?

**Me:** So what if I do?

**king derek:** come over in an hour 

**king derek:** bring food

**Me:** You didn’t answer my question though. Are you free?

**king derek:** for you?

**king derek:** always

  
  


* * *

Derek gets her a jersey for Christmas. It’s a replica of the jersey he wears for games, except there’s an extra layer to make it wearable as a t-shirt. Like her cap there’s his number embossed on both back and front, along with  _ Venturi _ . 

He smirks as she opens it and flat out grins when she hands him a $6 bottle of wine. 

Nora and George look at each other quizzically but don’t say anything. 

Marti cackles and sends Edwin a  _ look _ , who in turn looks down at his stockings in defeat.

* * *

Tabloids like to make celebrity relationships something huge, something dramatic, something that will sell magazine’s and generate retweets. 

Reality is vastly different to what appears in the glossy pages of a magazine. 

It’s more simple. For them at least. 

There’s no scandalous secrets of ex partners or infidelity on the shoes of Saint-Tropez. 

It’s Derek, Casey and an empty hockey rink. It’s  _ Hamilton  _ playing over the speakers with hands intertwined. It’s the cold air, still and welcoming.

It’s the words  _ Are you sure?  _ coming from a man with bruises along his arms, on his heart, and the reply coming from a woman with freshly glossed lips and flushed cheeks. 

_ Yes.  _

Some might even say it’s love - in its purest form. 

* * *

**derek venturi**

@derekventuri

what taylor swift song currently describes your love life i’ll start mine is lover

_ 24th January 2023 11:04am _

_ 111k retweets and 296k likes _

replying to @derekventuri: 

**Casey McDonald**

@thecaseymcd

Is this you proposing to me over Twitter? Seriously?

_ 24th January 2023 11:07am _

_ 134k retweets and 405k likes  _

replying to @derekventuri and @thecaseymcd: 

**marti v**

@cherryqueenmarti

@guywholikesfood you lost. 

_ 24th January 2023 11:10am  _

_ 63k retweets and 93k likes  _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can hmu on [tumblr](https://eyescllsed.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/paceywiitter)


End file.
